Gracias a ti
by Deikan
Summary: Reto ItaDei "Nuestra Primera Vez". Debido a las bocas de sus manos y a su poca habilidad con el chakra, Deidara sufre las burlas de todos los niños, y no tan niños, de Konoha. Menos mal que cierto Uchiha se cruza en su camino...


**Sé que hoy no me toca publicar ningún fic en el Reto ItaDei "Nuestra Primera Vez" (ya subí el primer capítulo de mi historia en su día). Sin embargo, he ido siguiendo este reto y he comprobado que, como ya ha ocurrido otras veces, hay gente que, a pesar de haberse comprometido a participar y aportar un fic a este reto, ha decidido olvidarse de él a la hora crítica. Soy plenamente consciente de que todos los que escribimos en FanFiction somos adultos y tenemos múltiples ocupaciones que nos impiden dedicarle todo el tiempo que nos gustaría a la labor creativa. También entiendo que los imprevistos son cosas que pasan, y hay ocasiones en las que ciertos asuntos de importancia surgen de repente y requieren toda nuestra atención, de manera que nos impiden cumplir con lo que teníamos previsto. Pero, aún así, soy de las personas que piensan que avisar no cuesta nada, aunque sea el mismo día en que se debe publicar. O, al menos, dar señales de vida unos días después para disculparse o al menos informar de que no ha ocurrido nada grave.**

**No soy quién para juzgar a nadie, pero me parece una total falta de responsabilidad y de educación (lo que a mi entender es más grave) el desentenderse por completo de un proyecto al que se te ha invitado y en el que has aceptado participar sin tan siquiera justificar tu ausencia. Yo he visto día a día el trabajo que ha realizado Itara para organizar este reto que, a fin de cuentas, es para todos los fans del ItaDei. Desde el mismo momento en que ideó este proyecto hasta la publicación de los fics, pasando por los mensajes de invitación que envió a muchos usuarios de FanFiction, Itara se ha molestado y le ha puesto muchas ganas, ilusión y tiempo personal a un reto que, como ya he dicho, ella organiza pero disfrutamos todos los fans de esta pareja en general. Por ello me molesta (y duele) ver el trato que su idea está recibiendo por parte de algunas personas que, como ya he mencionado (y no me cansaré de repetirlo), dieron su palabra y le quitaron la fecha de publicación a otros autores para, a la hora de la verdad, pasar olímpicamente. En fin, tampoco quiero extenderme porque no merece la pena, aunque sigo sorprendiéndome de que a Itara le queden ganas de organizar este tipo de "eventos" después de que siempre le ocurra lo mismo.**

**En fin, Itara, que sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo, así que este fic va por ti, para animarte y rellenar uno de esos "espacios en blanco" de publicación ;)**

* * *

**Gracias A Ti**

- Qué tonto, no es capaz de hacer un jutsu tan sencillo como ese.

- Eso, es un completo inútil.

- Más le valdría irse a su casa a jugar con sus juguetes.

- No tiene madera de ninja.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? Ni siquiera es de nuestra aldea.

- Es verdad, no tendría por qué estar aquí.

- ¿Y has visto esas lenguas que salen de sus manos? Son asquerosas.

- Sí, es como si estuviese deforme…

Deidara apretó los dientes, enfadado, pero no se atrevió a mirarles a la cara. Podía tener seis años, pero no era sordo ni tonto. Recogió las dos pequeñas bolsas de arcilla que portaba, se las colgó a la cintura y salió corriendo de allí. No miró a nadie en su huída pero sabía, aunque no les escuchase, que seguían hablando de él. Todos los días era igual, daba lo mismo que se tratase de adultos o niños. Todos los aldeanos le trataban con desprecio, todos los le miraban con odio y repugnancia, como si su mera existencia fuese algo malo. Y si permitían que siguiese allí viviendo era única y exclusivamente porque había llegado de la mano del que ahora era su líder.

Se negó a derramar alguna lágrima en su carrera. Tan sólo deseaba salir de aquel poblado lleno de enemigos, por lo que no había decidido exactamente qué ruta seguir, sino que se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos. Por ello, había acabado internado en las profundidades del bosque, uno de los pocos lugares que aún no conocía y que más miedo le inspiraban. Perderse en la espesura de los árboles y la vegetación de la zona era sencillo si no te sabías el camino. Fatigado por su carrera, Deidara se paró lentamente, dejando que sus pies caminasen los últimos metros hasta que por fin se detuvo. Aún era de día, y algún que otro rayo de sol se filtraba entre las copas de los árboles, creando resplandores extraños en el lugar. Sin darle importancia se arrodilló en el suelo, se descolgó las bolsas de su cuerpo y las abrió con premura. Allí al menos podría practicar sin que le importunasen.

**IxD**

Itachi inspiró profundamente, cogió impulso y saltó. En milésimas de segundo lanzó una ráfaga de kunais que se clavaron con mortífera precisión en las distintas dianas que había colocado por los alrededores. Cayó al suelo con felina elegancia, sabiendo de antemano que había vuelto a ser impecable en su cometido. Al incorporarse comprobó que no se había equivocado, lo que le hizo suspirar con cansancio. "La práctica hace al maestro", pensó, "aunque la monotonía pueda llegar a cansar hasta a un niño de ocho años".

En completo silencio se acercó a cada uno de sus objetivos y desclavó los cuchillos que había insertado con fuerza en cada uno de ellos. Se estaba haciendo tarde y sabía que su madre se preocuparía si no llegaba a casa antes de la hora de baño de Sasuke. Así pues, recogió los pocos utensilios que había llevado consigo y se dispuso a salir del claro del bosque en el que se encontraba.

Le gustaba alejarse cada tarde de su barrio para ir a entrenar entre la floresta. Su padre le obligaba a ser el mejor, algo que no acababa de ser de su agrado porque, sabía, acabaría exigiéndole lo mismo a su pequeño hermano, y eso no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Habría preferido que Sasuke gozase de una infancia normal y corriente que a él le había sido arrebatada por culpa de la guerra. Sin embargo, también entendía que debía esforzarse por mejorar para ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a su familia, en especial a Sasuke, sin ayuda. Por ello, había tomado la determinación de entrenar cada tarde en un lugar al que sólo él tuviese acceso, en el que se pudiese concentrar tranquilamente sin que un par de ojos curiosos le estuviesen observando.

Apenas llevaba un par de minutos andando cuando escuchó un ruido suave, como un quejido. Se detuvo en seco y prestó más atención. El sonido procedía de su izquierda. Itachi giró en silencio sobre los talones de sus pies y se encaminó hacia allí. Se ocultó tras los troncos de los árboles para esconder su presencia, aunque tampoco era necesario.

Al llegar se encontró con un pequeño niño de rubias y largas cabelleras que se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo. Su respiración, fuerte y pesada, se escuchaba sin ningún problema intercalada con expresiones de enfado.

- Vamos, vamos –murmuró con disgusto.

Itachi observó cómo sus brazos y su espalda temblaban por el esfuerzo. Sus manos, unidas frente a él, estaban llenas de arañazos y manchadas de barro. Al cabo de unos segundos el niño gritó con enfado y derrota, dando un leve puñetazo al suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el recién llegado saliendo de su escondite.

El pequeño clavó unos enormes ojos azules y asustados en él. Le observó con pavor durante una fracción de segundo antes de agarrar dos bolsas que descansaban frente a él y saliese corriendo de allí.

- ¡Ey, espera! –gritó Itachi.

El niño no se detuvo, por lo que el moreno salió corriendo tras él.

- ¡Deja de avanzar por ahí o te caerás! –le advirtió.

Obligó a sus piernas a correr más deprisa. Después de toda la tarde entrenando estaba realmente cansado, pero eso no le importó. Itachi conocía el bosque de la Villa como la palma de su mano y sabía que el lugar al que se dirigía ese niño era peligroso. De un salto subió a un árbol cercano y comenzó a saltar de rama en rama tratando de acortar las distancias. El rubio podía ser pequeño, pero también rápido.

Haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas el chico aceleró para dar alcance al chico justo en el momento en que este, asustado, se detenía de repente al borde de un acantilado. Gritó con voz aguda, atemorizado ante la inminente caída. Pero antes de que su cuerpo perdiese el equilibrio Itachi le agarró por detrás y tiró de él. Le abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, intentando que se calmase. Pero el niño no tenía intención de colaborar.

De un empujón apartó al ojinegro de él y comenzó a retroceder. Su gesto era desafiante, y eso el moreno no lo entendió. Dio un paso hacia él.

- No te acerques –le advirtió el rubio con cara de enfado.

- Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño –dijo con voz suave extendiendo la mano hacia él.

- No te acerques –repitió.

Itachi ladeó la cabeza. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos juntó las manos en un jutsu que sustituyó su cuerpo por el tronco de un árbol. Deidara abrió la boca con asombro, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo el moreno le agarró por detrás.

- ¡Suéltame! –protestó al tiempo que golpeaba las manos del otro con sus pequeños puños.

- Está oscureciendo y tenemos que volver a casa.

- ¡Suéltame! –repitió con enfado- ¡Si me haces daño se lo diré al Hokage, uhn!

Itachi se detuvo. Al verle había creído reconocer a ese niño al que toda la Villa daba de lado por su condición de extranjero, al que delataban sus rasgos faciales y su apariencia débil. A ese niño tímido al que todos temían por la peculiaridad de su naturaleza, especialmente de las armas que portaba insertadas en sus manos. El niño al que la última guerra ninja había dejado huérfano y del que el Cuarto Hokage había decidido hacerse cargo.

- ¿Eres Deidara? –preguntó Itachi, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

- ¡Sí! –replicó el niño en tono desafiante- ¡Y si me haces algo se lo diré a Minato, uhn!

El moreno se inclinó y dejó al otro en el suelo, desde donde le dirigió una mirada enfurruñada y llena de recelo. Se observaron mutuamente durante unos segundos antes de que el ojinegro volviese a hablar.

- Se está haciendo tarde. Deberíamos volver a casa o nuestros padres se preocuparán –dijo- ¿Sabes volver a tu casa?

El pequeño se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Itachi esperó pacientemente a que se decidiese a hablar. El rubio le observó de reojo, sintiéndose ligeramente intimado por la presencia del otro. Sus oscuros ojos le ponían nervioso.

- No –murmuró finalmente a regañadientes.

- Te has perdido –confirmó el mayor en voz alta. Ya se había dado cuenta de ello-. Está bien, sé donde vive Yondaime. Te llevaré hasta allí.

Le tendió la mano con amabilidad, gesto que alertó a Deidara. El pequeño dio un paso atrás, asustado, y escondió las manos a su espalda. Nunca le había dado la mano a nadie, a excepción de a Minato y Kushina, y no pensaba cambiar su costumbre. Observó con seriedad al mayor, aguantando su mirada, hasta que este suspiró, derrotado.

- Está bien, camina por tu cuenta –se giró para comenzar a andar. Volvió la cabeza hacia el niño, observándole de soslayo- Pero no te alejes de mí.

Deidara asintió en silencio, pero no fue hasta que el moreno se hubo alejado unos pasos que comenzó a andar.

**IxD**

Aquel primer encuentro fortuito en el que el Itachi le había salvado la vida a Deidara se convirtió en el inicio de una extraña amistad. Después de llevarlo hasta su casa, el rubio había interrogado al Cuarto Hokage sobre el nombre y el origen de su salvador, a quien no recordaba haber visto en la Villa desde su llegada. Así se había enterado de que se trataba de Itachi Uchiha, heredero del clan Uchiha y alumno aventajado de Konoha. Un joven respetable, de buen corazón, estudioso y todo un prodigio en las artes ninja. También había descubierto que el hijo de los Uchiha acostumbraba a ir solo al bosque. Aunque la idea no le apasionaba, Deidara decidió ir en su busca para agradecerle en persona lo que había hecho por él. Ahora que sus padres adoptivos le habían hablado de lo buena persona que era el moreno ya no temía que se fuese a burlar de él.

No fue hasta el tercer día que acudió en su busca cuando los dos niños volvieron a encontrarse. El menor había esperado en la linde del bosque hasta que Itachi apareció bien entrada la tarde. En cuanto le vio, el Uchiha se acercó al rubio.

- Deidara, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó, aunque la sorpresa no se filtró en sus palabras-. Ya es tarde, seguro que tus padres están preocupados.

El niño no contestó. Se agarró las manos detrás de la espalda y balanceó levemente el cuerpo adelante y atrás. Estaba nervioso.

- Tú también llegas tarde, uhn! –le recriminó en voz baja.

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

- Estaba entrenando.

Deidara asintió. Esperaron en silencio a que alguno volviese a hablar, pero ninguno lo hizo.

- ¿Quieres decirme algo más? –preguntó el ojinegro con voz amable, dando a entender que no tardaría en marcharse.

El niño agachó la mirada y se mordió el labio. Había ido hasta allí para ello, así que no le quedaba más remedio que afrontar la situación. Alzó la cabeza y miró directamente a los ojos del otro.

- Gracias –dijo, aunque su aguda voz sonó a orden-, por salvarme el otro día, uhn!

- No hay de qué –respondió automáticamente el mayor-. Pero no deberías andar solo por el bosque si aún no lo conoces. Podrías perderte de nuevo.

El niño agachó nuevamente la cabeza, avergonzado.

- Me metí en el bosque sin querer –reconoció con timidez-. Se estaban metiendo conmigo y salí corriendo. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba en el bosque, uhn!

- Entiendo.

Deidara aguardó a que el otro hiciese algún comentario doliente sobre él, o que afirmase que los aldeanos de Konoha estaban en su derecho de desconfiar de él por su situación de forastero, pero no fue así. El silencio se hizo pesado, y eso incomodó al menor.

- No se me da bien hacer jutsus –añadió con vergüenza-. Sólo quería practicar si que me molestaran, uhn!

Itachi le observó. Le comprendía mejor de lo que el otro creía.

- El bosque es un buen lugar para entrenar con tranquilidad sin que otros te molesten, pero deberías decirle a tus padres que te acompañen –le recomendó con tranquilidad.

- ¡No! –exclamó. Sus ojos mostraron miedo- Ellos no deben enterarse. La gente no me trata mal cuando voy con ellos. Si supiesen que me insultan se pondrían tristes, uhn! –acabó la frase en un susurro apenado.

- Está bien –concedió Itachi. Ese niño le estaba dando más lástima de lo que habría pensado jamás-. Yo voy al bosque cada tarde. Así que, si quieres, puedes venirte conmigo. Podrás entrenar tranquilo y si tienes problemas puedo ayudarte –se ofreció.

El ojiazul le miró, sorprendido. ¿Se lo estaba diciendo en serio? Asintió con fuerza, repentinamente feliz. A Itachi tampoco le pasó desapercibido el brilló de ilusión y esperanza que iluminó sus enormes orbes.

- Mañana nos vemos aquí cuando acaben las clases –sentenció al tiempo que se giraba para volver a su casa- Sé puntual.

- ¡Sí, uhn!

**IxD**

Los días fueron pasando con tranquilidad. Desde que había decidido irse a entrenar con Itachi, Deidara había experimentado una extraña ilusión que crecía día a día en su interior. Al pasar menos tempo a la vista los aldeanos de la Villa habían dejado de meterse con él y cuando le veían, al ir acompañado del heredero Uchiha, parecían comportarse con más respeto que de costumbre. Ni siquiera le miraban, ignorándole como si fuese menos que nada, pero eso le aseguraba estar tranquilo durante más tiempo.

Por su parte, el moreno se había acostumbrado a entrenar con los quejidos del pequeño hijo adoptivo del Hokage de fondo. Admiraba su determinación para mejorar y su constancia, aunque debía reconocer que el chico no había hecho demasiados progresos en las últimas semanas.

Un día, mientras se tomaba un descanso de su entrenamiento, se dedicó a estudiar al rubio con atención. Después de largos minutos en silencio se levantó de la roca en la que había estado sentado y se acercó lentamente a él.

- Deidara, extiende tus manos –le pidió con voz suave.

El niño asintió y estiró los brazos con las palmas hacia abajo.

- Al revés –indicó Itachi. Le agarró las muñecas y volteó sus manos, dejando las bocas hacia arriba.

Acarició con delicadeza las palmas del niño, observando cómo las bocas amagaban por abrirse. Interesado por esa reacción, Itachi bordeó con un dedo los labios, estirando la piel para observar los dientes cerrados. Sin acabar de creerse lo que estaba haciendo, Deidara contuvo la respiración conforme los dedos del moreno se acercaban nuevamente a sus bocas.

- ¿No te dan asco? –preguntó con una incrédula voz infantil.

- No –respondió el chico con sorpresa-. ¿Deberían dármelo?

Deidara se encogió.

- A la gente no le gustan. Dicen que son raras y asquerosas.

Itachi observó la tristeza con la que el niño había dicho ese último comentario. Acercó su dedo índice a la palma de la mano de su compañero y la tocó. Instantáneamente, la boca se abrió y dejó salir su lengua, la cual comenzó a explorar el espacio con curiosidad. Nuevamente Itachi acercó un dedo hasta el rosado apéndice y lo tocó. Era viscoso y suave, como una lengua normal, pero para nada desagradable.

- A mi me parecen muy interesantes –afirmó finalmente.

Deidara notó cómo sus mejillas se encendían, repentinamente acaloradas. ¿Lo decía en serio?

- Pero creo que para ti son un inconveniente –dijo el moreno de repente-. No eres capaz de concentrar el chakra necesario en tus manos para hacer los jutsus porque la energía se desplaza automáticamente a tus bocas. Por eso puedes moldear tan fácilmente la arcilla con ella, pero no puedes invocar un kagebunshin.

En otro momento el niño de ojos azules se habría enfadado por lo que había dicho de sus manos. Él no consideraba sus bocas extra un estorbo, le encantaban. Sin embargo, eso que Itachi decía tenía sentido. ¿Podría ser ese el auténtico motivo por el que no era capaz de igualar al resto de niños de su edad? Sintiendo el dedo del otro acariciar los dientes de la boca de su mano derecha alzó su cristalina mirada hacia él y le observó con seriedad.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer para solucionarlo?

Sin pensárselo dos veces, el ojinegro sonrió abiertamente en un gesto que el menor nunca había vito. Le maravilló la naturalidad con la que ese niño tan serio y reservado le demostraba un gesto de cariño tan patente. Era la primera persona, además de Minato y Kushina, que le sonreía, y eso le gustó. Sus mejillas se encendieron un poco más, adoptando una tonalidad rojiza demasiado adorable.

- Si quieres mejorar sólo hay una cosa que puedes hacer –dijo finalmente el Uchiha con la sonrisa aún en los labios-. Entrenar.

**IxD**

- ¡No me sale, uhn! –volvió a quejarse el niño por cuarta vez consecutiva.

- Claro que sí, sólo tienes que aguantar un poco más –le animó Itachi.

- ¡Pero no puedo más!

El Uchiha no dijo nada. Esa semana de vacaciones escolares la habían pasado enteramente en el bosque, practicando sin parar. Los dos estaban exhaustos, especialmente el menor, quien se entregaba en cuerpo y alma para conseguir su cometido. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todos los consejos que le había dado el moreno, seguía habiendo algo que se le resistía.

Itachi le pasó una botella de agua y el niño bebió de ella como si no hubiese un mañana. Estaba sediento y terriblemente cansado. Los dos permanecieron en silencio: uno reponiendo fuerzas; el otro, pensando. Tenía que haber algo que se le escapaba y que podría ayudar a su amigo, ¿pero qué? Se devanó los sesos en busca de una respuesta factible hasta que, finalmente, una idea surgió en su cabeza. No estaba seguro de que fuese a funcionar, pero al menos debían intentarlo.

- Deidara, vamos a probar una cosa –dijo con calma.

- Estoy cansado, uhn! ¿No podemos dejarlo para mañana?

- Sólo será un momento. Yo te ayudaré.

El Uchiha se situó de pie detrás del rubio. Extendió los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, rodeándole, y alargó las manos hasta dejarlas reposar sobre las suaves manos del otro. Le ayudó a colocar la pose del jutsu y cerró los ojos. Debía concentrarse con Deidara para que funcionase.

Itachi dejó que su chakra fluyese hasta la palma de sus manos para que de ahí pasase a las del otro niño. Era una tarea complicada, pero cuando escuchó el rubio jadear ahogadamente supo que estaba funcionando.

- ¡Noto calor en las manos, uhn! –exclamó el ojiazul, sorprendido.

- Sigue concentrándote, Deidara.

El pequeño asintió, conforme, cerró los ojos con fuerza e imitó al mayor. Se mantuvieron pegados durante unos cuantos minutos. Ese proyecto les estaba quitando gran parte de la poca energía que les restaba, y ni siquiera sabían si tendría éxito. El ojinegro apretó los ojos y los dientes con fuerza al tiempo que traspasaba lo que le quedaba de chakra al rubio.

- Kagebunshin no jutsu –murmuró sin aliento.

En ese instante, una columna de humo surgió delante de los dos niños, sorprendiéndoles. Allí, justo delante de ellos, aparecieron dos muchachos idénticos a ellos que se mantenían unidos, exactamente igual que ellos. Los cuatro se miraron mutuamente durante unos breves segundos, analizándose. Sin embargo, apenas unos instantes después, los clones desaparecieron en una nueva columna de humo. Los dos menores se quedaron parados, respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo.

En ese instante, las piernas de Itachi fallaron, haciéndole caer al suelo. Notaba los ojos cansados y la vista borrosa, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que esos inconvenientes se le acabarían pasando, aunque debía tener cuidado de no abusar de su fuerza. Aún así, el trabajo había merecido la pena con tal de ver la cara de admiración de su rubio amigo.

- Se han ido –murmuró Deidara con asombro. Giró sobre las puntas de los pies para encarar a Itachi, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, exhausto.

- Sí.

El joven hijo del Hokage se quedó mirándole con los ojos brillantes. Entonces, muy lentamente, una suave sonrisa de triunfo se extendió por su rostro. Estaba radiante. Sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó sobre el moreno con fuerza, cayendo sobre él de rodillas.

- ¡¿Lo has visto!? ¿¡Lo has visto!? –repetía lleno de júbilo- ¡Lo he hecho! ¡Por fin lo he hecho! ¡Mi primer jutsu, uhn!

- Lo has hecho muy bien –concedió el Uchiha con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¡Ha sido increíble! –siguió gritando- ¿Viste el acabado de mi clon de sombras? ¡Era igual que yo, uhn!

Itachi sonrió ante la efusividad de su compañero. No tenía fuerzas ni para hablar, y el peso de Deidara le impedía respirar con normalidad. Pero había merecido la pena con tal de ver su carita de felicidad.

- Enhorabuena –le felicitó finalmente.

- Sí, sí, lo hemos hecho muy bien –dijo el niño, sonriendo-. Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

- Lo has hecho tú solo, Deidara.

- No – insistió el niño-. Lo he hecho gracias a ti –clavó su cristalina mirada en los oscuros ojos del Uchiha- ¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo, uhn!?

Itachi juntó su frente con la del rubio.

- Entrena mucho –le dijo con suavidad- y conviértete en un gran ninja del que nadie pueda burlarse y al que todos admiren.

Deidara asintió con gesto solemne antes de que una enorme sonrisa se dibujase en su rostro.

- ¡Vale!

Era una promesa. Se volvería más fuerte por Itachi. Se convertiría en un ninja digno de confianza para toda la Villa y del que el heredero de los Uchiha estuviese orgulloso. Porque se lo debía, y Deidara confiaba en que algún día pudiese devolverle el favor a su joven mentor.

* * *

**Me habría gustado que fuese más largo, pero no he tenido tiempo suficiente para hacerlo así.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
